


I Still Love You

by Fireman68 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Another Chance In Love, Fun, Gen, Good times, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fireman68
Summary: A fast moving fun beautiful pop rumba song about a woman wants another chance to be with her man again even though he looks at other girls but for fun,, enjoy! and lead singer Jaime Bell sings in unison too!





	I Still Love You

All Characters and mini stories belong to me!!!!

 

I Still Love You

 

(Girls Giggling)

Female Singers Vocalizing In Harmony: (Doo Doo, Doo Doo, Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo, Doo!) 2 times

 

(Jaime Singing In Unison)

 

I Still Love You, Boy!

And i'll always be with you

Even though you look at other girls

Cuz my love is strong

And only just for you

And baby you really rule my world

 

(First and only verse)

Baby, i'm sorry for the way you and I argued

It was just a silly fight

Even though you cheated by looking at other girls

Our Love is still so right

I wanna be in love again with you

You're the only man I love

And I thank god on looking these stars above

(Repeat Chorus)

Bridge:

Our Love will be beautiful again

Just wait and see

Let's take and give our love One Last Try

And Stay with me, Boy!

(Jaime Laughs)

(Instrumental Break)

Lainie Spoken Words: "Hey, Cindy!"

Cindy Spoken Words: "Yes, Lainie what is it?"

Lainie Spoken Words: "I think Jaime is in love and getting back together with her boyfriend, Chris again even though he looked at other girls for no reason!"

Cindy Spoken Words: "Beautiful!!"

(Both girls giggling)

(Repeat Chorus)

 

(Repeat Above lines four more times to end this song)

 

Female Singers Vocalizing In Harmony as this song comes to a fun end: (Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo!)

(Girls Giggling Once Again) and then soft whispering chant: (Yeah!)

(Music Ends)

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A Great Fandom for my new song lyrical mini story!!


End file.
